


Bro

by ytsirc



Series: Seungcheol and Jihoon Discover the Secrets of the Universe [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, cliche piece of shit, get ready to cringe, kinda like drabbles, very short chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 11:32:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 8,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12605656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ytsirc/pseuds/ytsirc
Summary: "I love you, bro. But in, like, a no homo way.""I love you, too, bro. In a no homo way."





	1. You Got Abs, Bro

"Dude."

 

"What," he asks passively, obviously not caring about what his friend wants to say.

 

"There's this girl in the other class who just confessed to me a while ago."

 

He stops writing, the loop on his 'g' cutting short as he drops his pen and stares at his friend who had his chair turned around so they could face each other.

 

"What?" He repeats, now caring about the topic.

 

The man just shrugs with a smirk as he leans back on his table. "Women just can't get enough of," he flexes his arms and grunts deeply while scrunching his face in what he thought was sexy, " _this_."

 

He blinks at his friend who was practically making a fool of himself. He rolls his eyes before huffing exasperatedly. "Boy, stop kidding yourself. There's nothing to see in you anyway."

 

He stops mid-flex and leans in, hands now planted on the table separating them, making the pen fall to the floor. "Jihoon, dude, no. I'm like… The ultimate hottie in our batch."

 

Jihoon just raises a brow, a teasing smile now facing his lips. "Cheol, I'd rather get the hots for Soonyoung than you, okay? You're just some stereotypical… I dunno," he squints his eyes, thinking of the proper word, "ah! Fuckboy-"

 

"At least girls come to me."

 

"-without anyone to fuck." Jihoon ends.

 

Seungcheol was gasping dramatically now, a retort about to leave him when he hears loud hoots from the other side of the room, reminding him that they were, in fact, not alone.

 

"Fuckboy Seungcheol!"

 

"Nice serve, Jihoon!"

 

More shouts of teasing leave the men, and some girls, when Jihoon has enough and he spares an annoyed glance at them. "Shut up. You guys are worse."

 

It was Seungcheol's turn to hoot at them. "You just got _served_!"

 

"God damn it, Cheol, you shut up, too," Jihoon hisses as he picks up his pen from the ground and continues writing his notes.

 

A wide grin just plastered on Seungcheol's face, he stands from his seat and moves behind Jihoon to hug the man's shoulders, rubbing his cheek against the younger's head, messing up his hair in the process, as he cooed lovingly at Jihoon. "Aww, baby Jihoonie woves Seungcheowie so much!"

 

Now huffing in annoyance, Jihoon elbows the man's gut, though futile since he is met with a hard and tense abdomen.

 

The two stop when Seungcheol stares at Jihoon gaping at him.

 

" _Dude_ ," Jihoon starts.

 

"… Dude," Seungcheol replies, not really knowing where this was going.

 

"Dude you've got _abs_."

 

Hearing the amazement in Jihoon's voice, Seungcheol cackles before grabbing Jihoon's hand; his other arm lifting his uniform slightly, and he slides Jihoon's hand in.

 

"Told you I'm hot."

 

Jihoon just continues staring wide-eyed as he doesn't even care about the hand holding his wrist and he just grazes his fingertips on the dips and bumps on Seungcheol's muscle.

 

One.

 

Three.

 

Six.

 

"Woah," Jihoon practically shouts while staring up at Seungcheol.

 

" _Yeah_ , woah."

 

"Dude you've got _six_."

 

Seungcheol continues cackling with a cocky grin on his face. "Date-worthy, am I right?" He says the last words continuously making him sound more irritating but Jihoon ignore it.

 

"If I were you, I'd date myself too, bro."

 

Seungcheol was just about to comment something sleazy again when a board eraser hits him directly on his back.

 

The two look at the source and sees Seungkwan looking at them disgustedly.

 

"Shut up and just fucking _date_ , you shits!"

 

The whole class room turns quiet. The guys staring surprisedly at Seungkwan, turning to Jihoon and Seungcheol. While some of the girls chatting to themselves silently nod in agreement, inclined to what Seungkwan just said.

 

Jihoon and Seungcheol just stares at each other before laughing.

 

"The hell was that."

 

"We're not even compatible!"

 

"He was probably just jealous 'cause you got to touch my abs."

 

"Kwan probably wants one, too."

 

The two just continues to laugh. Only stopping when their professor comes in, first words leaving him was to force Seungcheol to leave Jihoon's side and sit on his respective seat placed at the last row.


	2. That was a Joke, Bro

"Jihoon."

 

The man just hums while scrolling through his phone.

 

"Do you like stuffed toys?" Seungcheol asks while flipping to a random magazine he picked up on the floor.

 

"Yeah sure they're cute."

 

"Great."

 

The two spends their lunch break like that. Jihoon on his own seat, elbows resting on his table as he read a manhwa on his phone; while, Seungcheol sat on the chair in front of Jihoon's. The chair turned around, as per usual, making him sit face-to-face to Jihoon as he leaned back, head resting on the edge of the backrest as he stretched his arms up for him to read the magazine.

 

"Hey, Jihoon, someone's calling for y-uh…"

 

The two men look passively at the voice.

 

"Oh, Minghao, what's wrong?"

 

"Uh… I was just… The dance club pres wants to… Wants to meet you… Okay, uh, never mind that. What are you two doing?"

 

The two just cocks their eyebrows. "Why? What's wrong with it?" Seungcheol mumbles, Jihoon nodding along to him.

 

Minghao just squints at the two. He trails his eyes down. Nothing was wrong. Perfectly normal. Aside from Jihoon's legs spread wide comfortable while Seungcheol's foot was perched on the space in between. His socks an irritating shade of pink as he swayed it side to side.

 

He stares amusedly at how Seungcheol's foot practically hit Jihoon's thighs repeatedly, sometimes even hitting the latter's crotch but Jihoon just acted as if nothing was happening.

 

Minghao just sighs in defeat when he realizes that the two was just staring at him skeptically. "Nothing. Never mind what I said. Anyway, Jihoon. Pres is waiting." Saying that, he takes his leave.

 

"Cheol, move your foot." Jihoon grumbles while patting Seungcheol's foot.

 

"But I'm comfortable," he whines.

 

"Oh shut up." Jihoon forcefully shoves the foot away, leaving Seungcheol pouting.

 

"Can't I come with you? I'm bored."

 

"Soonyoung doesn't like you, Cheol. Fuck off."

 

"No he doesn-wait what? He doesn't like me?"

 

"Dude, that was a _joke_."

 

"Oh…"

 

" _Yeah_ oh. Now let me leave."

 

No one really knows how it happened but Seungcheol was already slinging his arm around Jihoon's shoulder while he animatedly talked about the player he just got to max the stats in a matter of one week as the two headed to the dance practice room located in the gym at the other side of campus.

 

The two unaware of the chatting in their class room.

 

"Hey…"

 

"Did you see that?"

 

"It was like…"

 

"… wrapped around his finger…"

 

"… smitten, I promise."

 

"They should really just date."

 

"I second that."

 

"I second the motion."

 

While walking, Jihoon sneezes out of the blue. His sneeze coming out small and squeaky.

 

"Aww, Jihoonie sneezes so cutely," Seungcheol coos teasingly while pinching Jihoon's cheeks as he puckered his lips with obnoxious smooching sounds.

 

"Shut up."

 

The two never aware of the eyes watching them as they trudged the hallway, practically sticking to each other's bodies.

 


	3. Give It, Bro

"Why are we here again?"

 

"… Weren't we supposed to start our project?"

 

"Oh yeah. That thing."

 

They finally realize their purpose there but a few minutes later and they find themselves playing SF.

 

"Hey, I'm your _partner_ , stupid! You shouldn't shoot me!" Jihoon screams.

 

"I get it, sorry! Just stop kicking me!" Seungcheol screams back as he swerved Jihoon's foot dangling on the edge of the bed. Why did he even sit on the floor when he could sit beside Jihoon on the bed, damn it.

 

It was an hour later, showing that it was already half past three when the two get anxious, having not accomplished even one topic in their project.

 

"We should _really_ start our project," Seungcheol mumbles while furiously pressing on the console.

 

"Yeah," Jihoon agrees while assisting Seungcheol.

 

The room blares with the sound of guns shooting aimlessly when they suddenly hear a knock.

 

"Do you guys wanna eat someth-wait, aren't you supposed to be doing your project?" Seungcheol's sister asks while opening the door.

 

Seungcheol pauses the game. The two of them looking at Seungcheol's sister before they look at each other.

 

"We just finished it a while ago so we're playing," the two men say the lie in sync.

 

"Oh, okay good. So, d'you wanna eat anything? Mum's asking."

 

"Nah, we're goo-"

 

"Yeah. Grab us some chips, 'kay?" Seungcheol cuts Jihoon.

 

Getting it, she closes the door and goes back down to retrieve their food.

 

"You didn't have to slap my knee, dumb ass." Jihoon sneers before throwing his console on the floor, barely hitting Seungcheol's thigh.

 

Seungcheol only chuckles at the younger's pettiness. He shuts the television off and climbs his bed as he sits beside Jihoon. The two of them beside each other, backs against the wall, legs stretched before them.

 

"So…"

 

"… So…"

 

"Wanna do the project?" Jihoon asks while hugging one of Seungcheol's pillow tightly.

 

Seungcheol only purses his lips before shrugging, "nah." And without waiting for a second, Seungcheol tries to snatch his pillow away from the younger's arms only to grunt frustratedly when Jihoon tightens his hold around it.

 

Wanting to get his pillow, Seungcheol grabs an end and pulls on it again, face now contorted in competitiveness. "Fucking. Give it. To. Me. You shit."

 

"You have other pillows there. Get that," Jihoon hisses, foot now kicking Seungcheol's sides as the elder was slowly nearing him every time they push and pulled.

 

The two, in heat of their petty argument, doesn't notice Seungcheol's sister coming in with the bags of chips in hand as she gets surprised.

 

She drops the bags near the door and instantly shuts it before running down while screaming at the top of her lungs. "Ma! Pa! Seungcheol oppa's gay!"

 

Her mother and father not getting what she said. The two oblivious of how their daughter saw Seungcheol straddling Jihoon, their son furiously (unconsciously) grinding on top of Jihoon as the two fought for the innocent pillow.

 

"Honey, teasing your brother is bad."

 

"I knew it."

 

"Honey, our son is _not_ gay."

 

"But have you seen Seungcheol's ass?"

 

"Whatever. Just let him be."

 

The three of the Choi family oblivious of how Seungcheol and Jihoon's ruckus turned into a game of wrestling.

 

No innuendo intended.

 

And the two didn't get to start their project but they did get to do an impromptu sleep over.

 


	4. Turtle Sex, Bro

"Hey, bro?"

 

"Yeah?"

 

"I saw my sister watching something yesterday."

 

"Yeah? What's it about?"

 

"I only saw the title but she was laughing so hard and I don't know why…"

 

"Just fucking tell me the title, dude."

 

He fiddles his thumbs before pouting. "It was two turtles having sex…"

 

…

 

"Uh, Cheol, _seriously?_ _Turtles?_ " Jihoon all but slaps his palm against his forehead.

 

"But aren't you _curious?_ " Seungcheol continues.

 

"Why, may I ask, would I be curious about two turtles fucking?" Jihoon asks exasperatedly, voice getting louder getting the attention of a few of their classmates.

 

Seungcheol just shrugs while kicking his feet on the floor. "I _dunno_ … But she was laughing, okay? _Really_ hard."

 

Jihoon thinks about it for a few seconds before he closes the manhwa he was reading (Taebin was about to roll the dice, damn it). "Fine. But make it quick. I'm watching this for you, okay. I won't watch it if I were alone."

 

Seungcheol practically squeals before stretching his palm out in front of Jihoon.

 

The two just stares at each other for a few seconds.

 

"… What?"

 

"Give me your phone. Mine's at four percent and I can't risk using my data," Seungcheol says a matter of factly.

 

Rolling his eyes, Jihoon mumbles a "fine" and not a beat later and he finds Seungcheol standing from the chair in front of him as he leans forward and pats Jihoon's pockets before pulling his phone out from the right jean pocket.

 

Seungcheol scoots the vacant chair on Jihoon's right closer to the younger and he sits on it. He taps for a few moments before he finally finds the video on Youtube.

 

_'Turtle Sex'_

 

"Are we really gonna watch this?" Jihoon says while putting an earbud on.

 

"Uh, duh."

 

And without warning, Seungcheol plays the video, the two now staring intently at the phone.

 

They watch as the turtle slowly climbs up the female turtle. It was all good until they hear the sound of shells hitting against each other. But it wasn't what made them laugh, it was the fact that the male turtle kept making shrill sounds compared to the female turtle who just lay on the ground, emotionless.

 

"Oh my _God!_ " Seungcheol laughs while repeatedly slapping his thigh. His hand holding the phone now shaking violently.

 

"I can't- _shit!_ " Jihoon laughs along as the turtle had his mouth open quietly when another loud scream leaves him unexpectedly.

 

"God," Seungcheol groans in between his laughs, "when will they _stop_."

 

The two continues laughing despite the video nearing its end. The phone now conveniently placed on Jihoon's desk as they scooted close to each other to watch the screen.

 

"Hey, what're you guys laughing at? Let me joi-"

 

Hearing Seokmin's gleeful voice, the two instantly stops laughing and as if they thought of it beforehand, they lean forward, folding their arms on the desk, their heads facing down as they both covered the phone still playing the turtles fucking. Their bodies slowly trembling with laughter once again.

 

Sensing that they didn't want him to see the video, Seokmin just shrugs before leaving to find Seungkwan.

 

The video finally ends. The two trying to regain their breaths.

 

Their elbows nudging against each other, heads pressed together as they giggled. Seungcheol moves his head slightly to the side to peek at Jihoon.

 

"That was weird."

 

Jihoon does the same and smiles at him. "Why was your sister even watching that?"

 

"I don't kn-"

 

Seungcheol gets cut short when the two of them get hit by rolled test papers on their heads.

 

"Stop what you're doing and get ready for class," their professor scolds, "and Choi. Get back to your seat."

 

Seungcheol walks to his seat at the back, laughter still bubbling within him when he sees Jihoon looking back at him, hands forming the shape of a turtle's shell before he points to his lips in mock imitation of the turtle screaming.

 

They get scolded again.

 


	5. Mine, Bro

It was their favourite day.

 

Tuesday.

 

It was the only day where they had physical education.

 

"Hey, Ji! I head from the other section that we're gonna play volleyball!" Seungcheol smiles as he walks over from his seat onto the chair beside Jihoon, shooing the guy sitting there (the guy too used to this that he instantly stood up to go to Seungcheol's seat in return, not even caring anymore).

 

He sits down, scoots the chair closer, and wraps his arm around Jihoon while leaning fully against the back of the chair.

 

Jihoon only continues playing on his phone, muttering out a lifeless _yay_.

 

Seungcheol furrows his eyebrows at this, now digging his elbows onto Jihoon's table as he fully zips up the track suit he wore as he squints at Jihoon.

 

"Are you _sassing_ me, little guy?"

 

Jihoon closes his phone, puts it in his pocket, and turns to Seungcheol. His lips pursed, face still passive, obviously not caring. And he raises his voice, mocking the elder. _"Are you sassing me, little guy?"_

 

Hearing him, Seungcheol's eyes grow wide together with his mouth that was now hanging open as he gasped dramatically, catching the attention of their classmates.

 

"What is _wrong_ with you, Ji? Is there something I did wrong? Is the-"

 

He instantly shuts up when a hand slaps itself on his mouth. Blinking, he locks eyes with Jihoon.

 

"I just don't like P.E., _okay?_ Now shut up, we're catching the other guys' attention."

 

Seungcheol finally gets why, nodding slowly before he sees the pink dusting on Jihoon's cheeks. Not even a second after the hand retreats from his mouth and he's already cooing at Jihoon for being such a cutie.

 

He got punched on the shoulder.

 

Half of the class snickered and laughed at him.

 

 

 

It was finally four in the afternoon. Their class hurrying inside the gymnasium.

 

"Group yourselves into two. Odd numbered class numbers go on the left, even numbers go on the right. We're playing volleyball." The teaches says as she climbs up the referee stand.

 

Waiting for everyone to settle down, she looks around for a bit before asking for the representative of each side.

 

The two students walk to each other and they get surprised upon seeing who it is.

 

"Seungcheol," Jihoon sneers, his competitiveness rising in him.

 

"Baby," Seungcheol smirks.

 

Jihoon's team mates get to prevent him from punching the hell out of Seungcheol.

 

Jihoon gets heads while Seungcheol gets tails. Tails being the winner.

 

Getting the ball, they go back to their place and Seungcheol realizes that Jihoon was the libero for this game.

 

Seungcheol was first to serve. He dribbles the ball a few times, no one noticing that he locked eyes with the player of the other team.

 

Jihoon nods slightly with a smile, Seungcheol reciprocating it as he throws the ball up and slams it to the other side.

 

It was a good serve.

 

 

 

It was on their second set when Jihoon and Seungcheol decides upon it to themselves that they just wanted to cut.

 

The game continues, the ball going to and fro from Jihoon's team to Seungcheol's.

 

Two players on Seungcheol's team decides to do a quick, Seungkwan tossing the ball before Seokmin smashes it instantly.

 

Seeing what happened, Jihoon runs at full speed from the edge of the court to the front. "Mine mine mine!" He screams before diving to catch the ball.

 

He manages to catch the ball, tossing it to the other side.

 

"Seungcheol, it's on your side, catch i- _where the fuck are you?_ " They all hear Seungkwan scream, the teacher pretending not to hear it as they all look at the back and see that Seungcheol wasn't there anymore.

 

The ball dropping as their teacher blows the whistle.

 

All eyes turning to the black haired man who was now on the other side of the net, his arm casually slung on Jihoon's shoulder. The two of them not caring anymore as they were already walking towards the bleachers.

 

"Oh come _on!_ " Seungkwan stomps, "we were _winning!_ What gives?"

 

Seungcheol looks back, a smirk on his lips as he shrugs. "Well, Jihoon _did_ keep on screaming mine. And I _am_ his. _So…_ "

 

They watch as both he and Jihoon laughed. Reaching the bleachers, the two just slouch and continue talking as if nothing happened.

 

Most of their classmates, along with their teacher, wide eyed from the revelation, but Seungkwan wasn't impressed.

 

"Oh, shut your gay asses, you ruined the game, Choi!"

 

Seungkwan gets a red slip.

 

The class unaware of the continuous giggling from Jihoon and Seungcheol.

 

"That was great, dude."

 

"Told you it'd work," Seungcheol shrugs.

 

"Think we can do that excuse again next time?"

 

He thinks about it for a couple of seconds. "Nah, ma'am already knows our technique. Plus, this sem is ending anyway, our teacher's gonna change."

 

"… Oh yeah, you're right." Jihoon laughs.

 

Seungcheol only laughs along before hugging the man. "Stupid… _Mine_."

 

Hearing the words, Jihoon gets a disgusted look on his face as he plants his hand on Seungcheol's forehead, pushing him away. "Ugh. Front's over, dude. Stop with the sap."

 

Seungcheol doesn't stop from being the clingy bear he was and forces himself to hug the younger. "You _love_ this sap."

 

Jihoon was just about to retort something clever when they hear their teacher's scream at them.

 

"Choi! Lee! Get down, class is over!"

 

The two follows the command.

 


	6. Merry Christmas, Bro

It was finally their awaited break of the year.

 

"Hey, Ji."

 

"Yeah?"

 

"Did you get me any present this year?"

 

The guy only snickers and he watches curiously as Jihoon leans down to untie his shoelaces. He removes the laces out of his shoe and ties it around his wrist (Seungcheol had to help him since it was too hard).

 

The shoelace now tied in a perfect bow on his wrist, Jihoon spreads his arms wide open.

 

"I'm the Christmas present, bro."

 

It takes a minute before Seungcheol takes everything in, not even realizing that Jihoon was already a blushing mess despite his straight face on.

 

Jihoon was expecting Seungcheol to go all dramatic and puke-worthily-fluffy but the elder only laughs. Hard.

 

It only makes him go red more and he only scoots his legs up the sofa more and kicks Seungcheol's chest. The elder now whimpering in pain in between his laughs.

 

"Sorry… Sorry… Never thought I'd hear you say that."

 

Jihoon only huffs at him. "Jokes aside, I bought a new game we could play."

 

Seungcheol instantly forgets about his teasing after hearing that it was a game.

 

" _Sweet_. I got you a keyboard… Since you wanted to get one so bad," he smiles while scratching his cheek awkwardly.

 

Jihoon's eyes grow wide. _"No way."_

 

He only chuckles. " _Yes_ way. It's in my room. You can get it later when you go home."

 

"I plan on sleeping in."

 

"… Parents out again?"

 

Jihoon only looks at him, a forced smile leaving him as he shakes his head.

 

Seungcheol's face grows softer as he tackles the younger. His arms wrapped around Jihoon's body, upper body practically splayed on Jihoon's lap, his legs an awkward knot on the couch, his ass protruding upward. It was an uncomfortable position.

 

"Don't worry, Ji. You can spend Christmas with us!"

 

Jihoon only laughs. "Yeah. Thanks, Cheol."

 

Seungcheol only nods frantically like a dog before he positions himself properly on Jihoon's lap.

 

The two just stay like that for a few more minutes. The only thing they could hear was the distant chatter of people outside, the shoveling of snow, and the soft bass playing upstairs.

 

It was moments later when Jihoon's legs start to feel dead. He pats Seungcheol's head.

 

"Hey, let's go to your room. Let's try it."

 

Seungcheol's eyes light up, enthusiastically screaming _sure_ as he practically dragged Jihoon along with him as they ran upstairs.

 

In his room, Jihoon sits on his usual spot on Seungcheol's bed and waits for the elder to sit beside him with the controllers in hand. But it doesn't go as planned when he sees Seungcheol slowly discarding the many layers of clothes he has on.

 

"… What are you doing?"

 

"Stripping."

 

"… _Why_ are you stripping?"

 

Seungcheol stops on his third jacket. "You said you wanted to try it out. Come on, undress, too."

 

It doesn't take long before Jihoon gets what Seungcheol just meant. He feels himself heat up as he throws a pillow head on at Seungcheol's face.

 

"I meant try the _game_ I bought, you idiot!"

 

Seungcheol stops in time before he starts undoing his polo. His face rapidly growing hot.

 

"I didn't _mean_ to, I swear!"

 

The two practically screaming their heads off in awkwardness when the door busts open.

 

"Shut _up!_ I was trying to sleep!" Seungcheol's sister whines.

 

The two quiets down and flinches when she slams the door shut.

 

The two just sit on the bed before they finally start playing. Silence hanging over them as they played in peace.

 

"This is a wild Christmas, bro."

 

"I know, bro."

 

"… Merry Christmas, Jihoon."

 

"Ho ho ho to you, too, Seungcheol."

 

("I can't believe you just said that," Seungcheol laughs as he pauses the game.

 

"Oh, shut up."

 

They end up playing till midnight.)

 


	7. Happy New Year, Bro

It was still ten o' clock but Jihoon could already hear the fire crackers outside as his neighbors practically lighted their asses of in celebration of New Years Day.

 

He was in his room, just lying on his bed as he heard the clanging of pans downstairs, his mum preparing their food for the occasion.

 

Despite the noise outside, Jihoon actually feels drowsiness come to him when a heavy weight flops on his body, instantly waking him up.

 

Instantly smiling, Jihoon hugs him towards his chest. "You're so cute, Scoops."

 

Only smiling further when the dog in his arms barks happily at him, tail wagging furiously.

 

Out of all the gifts he received from his parents in his seventeen years of existence, this has been their best so far. Right after Christmas day, Jihoon came back home to his house and sees the bundle of happiness barking at his face followed by his parents greeting him a belated merry Christmas.

 

Jihoon and Scoops continue to play, having his face licked multiple times already as he had a hard time containing the husky's energy. His body too big for him as he got tackled countless of times.

 

When it dawns on him that he still hasn't shown Scoops to Seungcheol. Yeah, sure he talked on the phone with Seungcheol about his dog but he never actually showed him

 

Shoving the dog off him, Jihoon hurries to grab his phone and laptop in his cabinet before sitting back on his bed.

 

Texting Seungcheol before he sets up his laptop.

 

_skype. ill show u my dog._

_10:41 p.m._

 

Finally logging in, it doesn't take long before he sees Seungcheol's account online. He calls him immediately, tapping the video call option.

 

Scoops in his right arm, not seen in the camera. He coughs lightly as he sees Seungcheol get on.

 

Seeing that the elder's eyes was on him, Jihoon wriggles his eyebrows. "Let me see your little pet under the table and I'll show you mine, big boy."

 

He hears a scoff before the elder rides with the flow. "Baby, I can't wait."

 

The two of them obviously containing their laughs at how stupid they were right now.

 

"Wanna show it together?"

 

"On the count of three. One…"

 

"Two…"

 

"Three."

 

Their screens now full of the faces of their dogs. Mingyu taking up Jihoon's screen; while, Scoops took up Seungcheol's.

 

" _Aww_ , you're dog is so cute, Ji!"

 

"Mingyu looks so cute, too!"

 

Jihoon watches as Seungcheol pops up, petting Mingyu's fur as he rubs his cheeks against the dog, a big smile on his face.

 

"Yeah, as cute as his owner, am I right?" 

 

Face contorting into disgust, Jihoon fakes vomits. "I take it bad. Your dog isn't cute," he only hears a laugh before deciding to change the topic, "I still don't get why you named your dog after our classmate."

 

Only cupping Mingyu's cheeks, he smiles at him before speaking as if he were talking to a child as he faced his pet. "'Cause you're just like Mingyu, aren't you. You nasty pooping pile of fur," the dog only lolling his tongue out as he barks and pants happily, unaware of his owner saying crude things at him. "See? He even looks happy even if I talk shit about him," he says whole shaking his face. Mingyu only barks louder before licking his face.

 

Jihoon nods while laughing, "I see the resemblance."

 

Seungcheol nods along. When it suddenly turns quiet, and the elder tries to change the atmosphere.

 

"Hey, Ji."

 

"Yeah?"

 

"D'you have... like... a wish? Or, like, a New Year's resolution or something?"

 

"Me? I guess, yeah," he shrugs.

 

"What's it about?"

 

"That I'll stop hanging out with bad influences this year so get your ass ready to find a new friend. I'm dropping you."

 

Seungcheol gasps dramatically, ignoring Mingyu's loud bark from his sound. "How _dare_ you! Are you breaking up with me?"

 

"Yeah. This house is too cramped up with that lazy fat ass of yours. Scoops will keep me company forever while you're gone."

 

Seungcheol only continues pouting while rubbing his cheek against Mingyu's head. "You're so mean to me, Jihoonie."

 

"Uh huh, don't really care. You can't live without me," he sticks his tongue out.

 

"Yeah," the elder laughs, "I really can't."

 

Jihoon was just about to start a new conversation when he hears a voice behind his door. "Hey, Jihoon, get down, we're about to start the fireworks."

 

Sighing, he looks at the clock and sees that it was already half past eleven, 2017 already a few minutes away.

 

"Coming, ma!" The footsteps retreat.

 

"That's not the only thing coming today, baby," Seungcheol smirks sleazily as he wriggles his eyebrows.

 

"I can't believe you, Cheol. Anyway, gotta leave. I gotta get the free food downstairs."

 

"Aww, I wanted to talk more with you. We won't get to see each other again till classes starts," Seungcheol pouts.

 

"Yeah, well life sucks, Cheol. Now quit it, I really gotta go. My parents might let the neighbors in and I do _not_ want my spring rolls gone. I gotta fatten up for hibernation." He mumbles while fixing his shirt, rummaging around his stuff in case he has to take something downstairs.

 

"You'll forever be a bitch, Ji."

 

"You're bitch."

 

"Uh huh. Just leave," the elder laughs. "Happy New Year, Ji."

 

Jihoon stops moving aimlessly as he stares straight into the camera, a smile gracing his lips. "Happy New Year to you, too, Cheol."

 

"Okay, now go down and eat your rolls, you shit."

 

"I will. Hope you starve there."

 

"I won't 'cause I'll be full with your love."

 

"Can't believe you. I'm hanging up."

 

_Call ended._


	8. You Mad, Bro?

It was a little after two in the afternoon when Jihoon wakes up from his nap, his phone ringing beside him.

 

"Mm… what?" He croaks groggily as he rolls to his side, hugging a pillow while wrapping it with his folded legs.

 

"You slept? Sorry for waking you up. The schedule's up and I fucking hate it. Come on, look at your portal and cry with me," he hears Seungcheol's frustrated voice in the other line.

 

Heaving out a loud sigh, Jihoon doesn't even try to open his still shut eyes. "Do I really have to? I can do it later by myself?"

 

Seungcheol clicks his tongue, the sound loud in his ears. "Nope. Come on. Get up or I'll tell your mum about all the weird porn you watch."

 

"You watched it with me, I can tell that to your mum, too, so what's your point?" Jihoon feels a faint smile gracing his lips.

 

"… Oh right… just look at your god damn account, Ji. Please?"

 

Now laughing, amused at the pleading voice of the elder, Jihoon scoots closer to the edge of his bed to reach for his laptop under the bed—good thing he was too lazy to put it back last nigh—and places it on his stomach as he still stayed in his position lying down on his back.

 

"You in?"

 

"Just wait, okay? It's hard to type with one hand."

 

"I can do that easily when I fap to some stranger in _Omegle_ ," Jihoon ignored what Seungcheol said, "just put me on speaker, dude."

 

"… Oh, right."

 

It doesn't take long before Jihoon finally gets to log in on his account in the school portal. He waits for a few seconds after clicking the button for the schedule and lets out a loud groan.

 

"Hate it, too, huh? I told you it's shitty."

 

"Why the fuck do I have to be up at seven during Tuesdays?"

 

"I know ri-wait. _What?_ You have that?"

 

"Well… yeah. We're classmates, how can you not have it too? Maybe the site messed up?" Jihoon says as he refreshes his browser.

 

It takes a second or two of silence before Seungcheol speaks again. "Wait. I just refreshed mine. Says here that I'm on sixth floor room 808."

 

Eyes widening, Jihoon licks his lips. "Um… Cheol…"

 

"Yeah?"

 

"I'm on sixth floor room 800," Jihoon stops for a second before opening a new tab to message the president of the class, "wait, I'm gonna ask Kyuhyun, okay?"

 

He hears a soft hum from Seungcheol. The both of them waiting silently as Jihoon gets a reply from the president. He finally asks if something was wrong and it doesn't take long before he gets the answer.

 

Not even bothering to cover the frustrated whine leaving him, Jihoon shuts his laptop and grabs his phone, turning off the speaker.

 

"Why? You finally know why?"

 

"Some students changed sections. We got reshuffled."

 

For a few moments, Jihoon could only hear Seungcheol's breathing on the other line.

 

"Shit."

 

" _Yeah_ , shit."

 

"… I can't live like that!"

 

"Hurts but that's the school's decision, Cheol." Jihoon shuts his eyes while scrunching his nose irritatedly. Fuck the school.

 

"We're not gonna be classmates anymore for this semester, Ji. This year is so shitty already and it's still only the fourth of January, what in actual fuck.I don't even know anyone in our class much less in _another_. And seriously? Why don't you even sound like you _care_?" Seungcheol practically spits, voice getting louder.

 

"Why are you getting mad at me? And it's just school, Cheol. We'll still meet before and after if we can and we can meet up during weekends. Stop acting like that."

 

"Stop acting like _what_?" The man's voice laced with heat.

 

"Like we're _dating_ , okay?"

 

Jihoon says those words, trying to ease up the situation knowing that it was their inside joke but Seungcheol still stays quiet a second too long.

 

"Just," he heaves out a shaky breath at the sudden awkwardness as he tries to alleviate the sudden thick air between them, "let's try to make friends, yeah? But… but not too close," he chuckles weakly, hearing a similar one on the other line, "as cheesy as this sounds, best friends forever, bro."

 

A weak laugh fills his ears, the speaker so close to his ear that he could distinguish the soft breathing of the elder as if he were just beside him.

 

"Yeah, BFFs, bro."

 


	9. Nuh Uh, Bro

"Open your books. Hundred thirty-one. Answer numbers one to twenty of letter A," the teacher says, instructing the class of what they should do.

 

Well fuck the teacher, Seungcheol wants to sleep.

 

And he does.

 

So he folds his arms over his desk and places his head there.

 

It's been a week since classes started, meaning, a week since he and Jihoon even got near to each other… okay he was exaggerating. Sure, the younger still went to his house to hang out and play games. Sure, they still went out to play down the arcade and eat random food. And sure, they still talked on the phone.

 

But it was different in school.

 

They didn't even have time to meet each other before class started or after it ended. They don't even get to meet during breaks given that Jihoon hated leaving the classroom. The man was such a spoil sport when it came to socializing—and by socializing, he meant walking down the corridor while saying excuse me to random people he passed by.

 

And he has had enough.

 

It was just before he falls deep into sleep when a plan bubbles up in him.

 

And he was a hundred-ten percent that it would succeed.

 

 

It was when the last subject finally finished. He packs his bag and walks towards Jihoon's classroom.

 

He didn't even try to move stealthily because he knew that Jihoon was already out of the building, always the first one to leave class.

 

Reaching the room, he spots a random student and talks to him.

 

"Hey, uh… excuse me?"

 

The person finally looks at him. "Oh, yeah? What is it?"

 

"Do you know the name of the person beside Lee Jihoon?"

 

"Oh. In the seats? He sits beside Chungjae right there," the guy points to the farthest seat on the left side of the room beside the windows. "But he hasn't been in class for a week now. Says he might come back next week because of his appendix. Do you have anything you want to say? I can pass it to him tomorrow."

 

Shaking his head, Seungcheol smiles and says a no thanks and thank you.

 

He whips his phone out and takes a picture of the class schedule posted outside the room and finally heads out, his work there done.

 

His plan will be _perfect_.

 

 

 

It was finally the next day and Seungcheol was beyond ecstatic, Jihoon had asked him why he sounded so giddy over the phone but he just shrugged it off by saying that he bought a new game—now he actually has to buy one just so he can show it—as he sat on his seat, the first subject starting.

 

From his analyzation last night, the only time he could go unnoticed was if he went out on his fourth subject because it was just in time before Jihoon's most passive professor—compared to the others, I mean—starts teaching.

 

So when he sees that he only has ten minutes left before the fourth subject class ends, he raises his hand and excuses himself to the restroom, the professor allowing him to do so.

 

He sprints to the other side of the wall and breathes out before calming himself as he tries to walk as calmly and naturally as possible, also trying to peek at the windows and little glass panels on the doors.

 

Seeing that the professor was still in there, Seungcheol dashes to the restroom at the end of the hall and just stands at the side, peeking as he waits for their class to end.

 

It doesn't take long before the professor leaves the room. Thankfully, he heads to other side, making Seungcheol walk easily towards Jihoon's classroom.

 

Without even waiting for anything, he opens the backdoor and casually walks in. Heading straight to the vacant seat just beside the seat parallel to the window at the far east corner.

 

He sees how Jihoon has his head down, arms folded on his desk as he placed his head on it, probably not caring about the lesson as he slept all throughout the class.

 

Chuckling, he holds the chair and scoots it closer to Jihoon's, moving the table right after, making it touch the younger's, making it look connected.

 

He promptly sits down, ignoring the curious stares he got from the younger's classmates, and looks at Jihoon with a smile before copying him as well. His face now snuggled in his folded arms on his desk.

 

The only difference was that he turned his neck to the right, making him see Jihoon. He scoots closer, his elbow touching the other's.

 

Noticing that he was still fast asleep, Seungcheol pouts. He moves up from his position, chin now perched on his folded arms as he turned his body towards Jihoon, now fully staring at him.

 

"Jihoon…" he starts whispering, "Lee Jihoon… Jihoonie… Ji… Ji Ji Ji Ji Baby Baby," he sings before chuckling by himself, finding his own joke funny, so he continues singing Gee like a stupid boy.

 

But it apparently becomes hated by someone else when he feels an elbow harshly hitting his cheek.

 

He was awake.

 

He was just about to yelp in pain when the door bangs open, their professor walking in (technically, it was only _Jihoon's_ professor but what's Jihoon's is his too... because he says so), starting his lecture instantly.

 

Looking back at the man beside him, he sees Jihoon rubbing his eyes while pursing his lips irritatedly, smacking it from time to time. He finally blinks away his sleep before looking at him, to which he smiles back happily, then to the board.

 

Then back at him.

 

Then to the board.

 

And if it weren't for the teacher in front, Seungcheol would have laughed so hard already at how Jihoon's eyes widened comically. His mouth opening and closing from his lack of words.

 

He was having fun when  fingers grip on his ear and he finds himself dragged near the younger. Their chins hitting the desk, faces only a few inches apart that Seungcheol could feel every puff of Jihoon's breath against him.

 

"What the _fuck_ are you doing here?" Jihoon whispers, practically hissing out his words.

 

Seungcheol only speaks the thought in his mind. "Your breath smells like burgers… my fave. Do you have any left?"

 

Jihoon had the biggest urge to slap his forehead preferably with Seungcheol's forehead so the elder could feel the pain. That dumbfuck.

 

"What the-just... are you cutting?"

 

Only smiling, Seungcheol shrugs, "I'm not cutting 'cause I'm sitting in on class, so, no. I'm not cutting."

 

"It's cutting if you don't sit in on _your_ class. You're in _my_ class. So, yeah, _you're cutting_ ," he sneers.

 

"Nuh uh."

 

"Uh huh."

 

_"Nuh uh."_

 

" _Uh h_ -stop it! We're like kids right now, you shit," Jihoon slaps Seungcheol's cheek lightly.

 

But it didn't fall on deaf ears when the professor asks, "what's going on back there?"

 

Jihoon instantly sits tall and all but presses Seungcheol's face flat on the desk with his hand on his head. "Nothing, sir!"

 

The class resumes and Jihoon heaves out a sigh. But Seungcheol makes him want to swallow it back. The elder had the decency to laugh at their situation right now, his head shaking against his hand, trembling with laughter.

 

Jihoon tightens his grip, his fingertips digging into Seungcheol's scalp. "Shut up," he hisses through gritted teeth, not allowing Seungcheol to raise his head up, wary of him being seen my the teacher who probably remembered every face of his students.

 

"Never pegged you to be the kinky type, Ji. You don't have to pull my hair."

 

"Am _not_!" He whispers quite loudly.

 

"Are, too."

 

"Am n- _oh_ just _fuck_ it," Jihoon says as he leans back on his chair.

 

It was a few more minutes after when it turns peaceful between the two of them. Jihoon actually manages to listen to the lecture while Seungcheol had his arm thrown over the younger's shoulder, twiddling his fingers into Jihoon's hair, playing with the soft, brown locks.

 

He gets pinched from time to time but he ignores it, loving the feeling of his best-friend finally with him in class—as well as the feeling of how silky his hair was.

 

But it was when Seungcheol gets too comfortable into his seat when next thing he knew, he was already dozing off. His head bobbing up and down, left and right as he slept.

 

Jihoon notices a little late, only realizing that the man was asleep when the arm on his shoulder was growing heavier than it already was.

 

Irritated at how useless Seungcheol was right now, Jihoon all but elbows Seungcheol in the stomach.

 

Everything happens fast.

 

First thing he knew, Seungcheol was dead like a log; next thing he knew, Seungcheol actually looked dead.

 

The elder toppled over onto the floor, hands on his stomach as he grunted and hissed at the pain. Just about to scream and scold him, he refrains himself from doing so, not wanting to attract attention.

 

But they already did.

 

Eyes growing wide, Jihoon spots the professor looking at their direction.

 

"Cheol, Cheol! Sit back here! The prof might c'mere!" Jihoon half-whispers half-screams desperately, only to look back and see his fear come to life.

 

The man was walking slowly towards their direction, face unamused for having been cut off from the discussion.

 

_"Get here and look down!"_

 

What happened next made Jihoon want the gods to let him combust into flames and burn into ashes because he never knew how stupid his friend could be.

 

Just when he thought that Seungcheol would go back up his seat—not really his though—he instantly finds fingers clawing on his shoes.

 

Wide eyes looking down, Jihoon grunts loud enough for everyone to hear. _"What are you doing there?"_

 

Seungcheol had his head down, busying his fingers on Jihoon's perfectly tied shoe laces. "Makes us nonchalant, y'know."

 

"Stop being stupid, Cheol. The prof might see y-"

 

A finger taps on his desk and his heart quickens. Looking up, Jihoon spots the professor just in front of them.

 

"What seems to be the problem here?"

 

"I… I uh… my laces were untied, sir. I'm very sorry," Jihoon mumbles out, mentally slapping himself at the shitty excuse.

 

"And you need someone else to tie it for you?"

 

"Um… no, sir."

 

"Then why is he here?" He looks down and taps Seungcheol's crouched figure, "sit back on your chair, boy."

 

He sees the hesitation on Seungcheol's body, not wanting to show himself to the teacher but one more tap on his shoulder forces him to sit back on his (not so) chair.

 

The two actually starts thinking that they've cleanly gotten away with their stint. Seungcheol baring a toothy smile at Jihoon while whispering _"I told you so"_ many times; while, Jihoon just sat on his chair, hands still fidgety.

 

And what he expected in the very back of his mind _did_ happen.

 

Half-step from walking back towards the board, the professor stills and looks back to their direction again. Eyes squinting behind glasses before his face dramatically contorts into rage.

 

"Is that you, Choi Seungcheol? You're not supposed to be in this class! I expect you to be in the office after classes. Understood?" Seungcheol was forced to meep out a yes, "now go back to your classroom. Out!"

 

Pout adoring his thick lips, Seungcheol slowly stands up and heads out.

 

But not before looking one last time at Jihoon, arms stretched out in a hug to which the man ignored with a look of disgust.

 

"Don't worry, my love. Our love will not wither from such a weak mishap. You and I shall go forth and continue proliferating our ardent ardor for each other. It is for I-"

 

_"Out!"_ The professor cuts him in a scream.

 

Head the only thing peeking out the door before he leaves, Seungcheol making kissy faces towards Jihoon as he puckers his lips with matching sounds, making the younger cover his face down the desk while grunting.

 

"Bye, cutie poo!"

 


	10. Goodnight, Bro

It's been a week since Seungcheol last saw Jihoon. A week of pure despair after receiving a text from the man saying that he shouldn't start thinking of school as a joke and that he should just go to class like a normal student. Well, Jihoon has a stick up his ass, that's what.

 

All he wanted was to have the same ol' same ol' quality time he spends with his bestfriend but Jihoon obviously made things hard.

 

But who was he to go against his bro's words?

 

So here he was, head cushioned by his arms as he forced himself to sleep during break time. He really wanted to go to Jihoon's classroom but he promised himself that he wouldn't irritate Jihoon anymore.

 

It dawned on him that he really had nothing to do without Jihoon (he really has to fix that). He should try talking around for once. Maybe even get a girlfriend if he was lucky.

 

So he just stays there with different thoughts jumbled in his head.

 

Jihoon, however, was far from pleased.

 

He remembers telling Seungcheol to stop bothering him but that didn't mean that he should stop _talking_ to him altogether. He was starting to believe that his friend really was a little bit weak in the comprehension department.

 

And being a great man when it comes to decision making, Jihoon decides to toughen himself up and not reach out to Seungcheol as well.

 

Well, two can play at that game.

 

**_[ N Y A R K ]_ **

 

Seungcheol slowly noticed how Jihoon, too, was starting to avoid him. At first he thought that their usual pee trips (that was synchronized, mind you) was just Jihoon not hydrating himself enough but then he saw how the man's eyes didn't even look at him when they passed by each other down the hallway.

 

And that hurt.

 

A lot.

 

But he tried not to think much about it. Jihoon was probably in one of his moods where he preferred to hold interactions as least as possible. (But he also tried to fancy himself with the thought that maybe Jihoon was just too fun sized and he was just too lazy to look up).

 

But a week turned into two. Then into three. And Seungcheol is having none of this anymore. It was complete horse shit.

 

So he does what he does best. Randomly entering Jihoon's classroom without even looking first if there was a professor or not. He didn't have time for dilly-dallying.

 

"Lee Jihoon, the moon to my stars! The shoe to my foot! The dildo to my hole! I, Choi Seungcheol, am inviting you for a sleepover tonight at my humble abode! We shall ponder over things we have not spoken abo-"

 

"Um... he's asleep?"

 

Well... he did _not_ see that coming. "Uh... just relay what I said to him when he wakes up?"

 

"Word-per-word?"

 

"If you can, yeah... please?"

 

"That was pretty complicated, dude."

 

"Oh! I can write it down for you, 'kay?"

 

"Yeah, sure."

 

Seungcheol grabs the piece of paper from the student near the door, writing down his script, not even caring about the ridiculed face of the professor in front.

 

And not even aware of how Jihoon was snickering against his desk.

 

Boy, did his best friend know how to make a scene.

 

**_[ N Y A R K ]_ **

 

"So..."

 

"So..."

 

"You didn't think this through, did you?"

 

"Not really. Just wanted us to go with the flow."

 

"Oh... 'kay..."

 

The two were on their backs, Jihoon on the bed while Seungcheol lay on the futon laid on the floor beside him.

 

"Hey," Seungcheol starts, "remember when we were kids and I couldn't stop holding your wrist when I fell asleep?"

 

"Of course I do. I always had a hard time twisting around because of you holding me down," he snickers.

 

"I miss those days."

 

"You holding me down?"

 

"I wish," Seungcheol jokes, "I meant that I miss those days when the two of us would just have random sleepovers because we felt like it."

 

"We could still do it, you know?"

 

"... yeah."

 

Jihoon looks down and sees a tight smile on Seungcheol's face. He smiles back despite not knowing why Seungcheol seemed so... _sad_.

 

Silence envelopes them before they start feeling sleep reaching them.

 

"Good night, Cheol," Jihoon yawns.

 

"Night, Ji. Meet me in your dreams."

 

Jihoon doesn't stop his laugh from leaving him.

 

The night was uneventful but they have never felt this content in a few weeks.

 

A telltale hand moving its way around Jihoon's wrist.

 


	11. ... bro?

Everything seemed well.

 

They frequently talked on the phone. They exchanged greetings when they passed by each other. And Jihoon actually believed that they were back to their past ways.

 

"Jihoon hyung!" He hears someone across the hall.

 

"Oh, what's up?" He turns to the man (he willed himself to not say _'oh, what's up, Seungcheol's dog?'_ )

 

"I don't meant to pry but," he pauses just so he could giggle, "when are you gonna have a girlfriend of your own?"

 

It takes roughly five seconds before Jihoon speaks out, telling himself to _not_ kick Mingyu on the shin. "What do you mean?"

 

" _Well..._ Seungcheol hyung has a girl now and since you two are always together then I-"

 

Jihoon already zoned out at that point.

 

Seungcheol has a girlfriend?

 

And he didn't even bother to tell him?

 

He was feeling different emotions welling up in him but only irritation reaches the surface. He was _beyond_ mad. Seungcheol was _always_ the first one he tells something to. Even if he has important things to do, he sees to it that Seungcheol will be the first one he tattles to about his day.

 

They've been cheering each other on and helping each other out since they were _kids_. Freaking _kids,_ god damn it.

 

And this is what he gets?

 

A little (tall) birdie telling him that his _best_ fucking _friend_ has a _girlfriend_?

 

Well, isn't it fun to be him.

 

"... hyung?"

 

"What?"

 

"I _said_ that aren't you gonna find one, too?" Mingyu still continues.

 

"No."

 

"Oh, okay. Well, I gotta go now, hyung. See you next time!"

 

Just as Mingyu was walking away, Jihoon calls him, the man turning to look at him.

 

"Wanna hang out after class?"

 

Mingyu's eyes grew larger, smile growing bigger at what he hears.

 

"Sure thing, hyung! Meet you later!"

 

Jihoon didn't know what he was doing but he was sure that he needed someone to be with. If Seungcheol could find someone to confide with, then why not him, too?

 

Despite Mingyu being a panting dog, he still thinks that maybe, just maybe, he could actually be friends with him.


End file.
